Jealous
by fiirymist
Summary: ah jealousy, one of the seven deadly sins. Yue has never been good with emotions, but is it really too much, to be jealous of..... Eriol?


Author's Note: Hello once again, this is another piece focused on the concept of jealousy, it's not as good as my other one, but it'll do.

Disclaimer: Would I be here, doing this, if I owned the series?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is ridiculous._

Yue sighed as he shifted on the century old seat of the equally old couch. He has been fidgeting like this for the past half hour, so abnormal and unlike Yue to anyone that remotely knows him.

_Well, I suppose abnormal behaviour comes with abnormal situations……Like now…_ Yue couldn't help but add. Shifting to a different position yet again, Yue cleared his throat, hoping for some kind of noise to fill the deafening silence. Unfortunately, the futile attempt was swallowed into the void the moment it left his throat. Irritated, Yue picked up his forgotten, and cold, teacup taking a careful sip. 

"Is something bothering you, Yue?"

Slightly surprised as the sudden question, unbearably loud to his silence filled ears, Yue looked to his only companion in the room.

Sitting across from the guardian was the blue haired magician, his piercing gaze focused on the other. Eriol smiled warmly at the guardian, face full of innocence, quietly awaiting his reply. As the feeling of surprise gradually wore off, Yue began to feel irritated once again. _The damned magician knows exactly what is bothering me._ His eyebrows twitched at the thought, suppressing a glare. Putting down his cup while making sure that his irritation is in control, Yue spoke.

"No."

The smile on Eriol's face grew wider. Unaffected by, or just oblivious to Yue's icy tone, Eriol continued almost cheerfully.

"Well, I was just a bit concerned. Especially since you've been sipping that tea non-stop for the past half hour. And as far as I know, Yue, correct me if I'm wrong –You don't drink … … or eat for that matter."

Yue froze at the last sentence, the pale hand still reaching for the teacup.

_Damn ……_

Smile turned into a smirk, "So I was right then, you are bothered by something."

_And who's fault do you think that is?_ The suppressed glare came back at full force as Yue straightened his back, retracting his hand.

_How DID this happen?_

Yue wondered briefly, even though he knew perfectly well why he was here, alone, in a room with ever so annoying Clow Reed's reincarnation. He was suppose to have come here to invite the whole mansion household to his mistress's party next weekend, though he really doesn't see why she couldn't do so at school or using magic. Something about face-to-face invitations being polite and him not getting out enough. So here he was, thinking that the only good out of this whole bothersome business is the fact that he will see Ruby Moon again.

_Not that I want to see her,_ Yue thought immediately, _it's just because I haven't seen her for nearly a week, since it's spring break that's all. That is all, but him …… _Yue scowled slightly, remembering exactly why the only person he wanted to see in the first place wasn't here.

_Knock, knock._

"_Be right THEREEEE!!!" Yue winced, as lovely as that voice sounds, it is just a tiny bit loud._

_The door slammed open just as he raised his hand for the third time, revealing a lightly flushed Ruby, maroon hairs astray. Yue's breath caught in his throat. Merely a week, he thought distractedly, and I have already forgotten……_

"_An invitation?" Eriol questioned with mild interest, watching violet eyes flitting yet again to the girl beside him. Smirking, and wanting to have some of his own fun out of this, Eriol turned his head, "Ruby, why don't you go out and buy some groceries for dinner." It was not question, it wasn't even a request really, it was a command._

Ah, yes, groceries. That's why SHE is not here.

Yue's hand twitched, clutching the cup almost to breaking point.

_HE had to go and order her to buy groceries._

_She had to 'cause HE was her master._

_Whom she lives with, sees every single day, talks with, eats with ……_

_Damn ……_Yue glared at the magician.

He's jealous.

Jealous of a boy; never mind that he is physically years younger and hundreds older in spirit.

Her master no less, by whom she was created.

Someone she is bound to only by duty, yet ...

Her master … … his previous master … …

_This is ridiculous._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!"

Yue sighed, finally.

"Ah, welcome back Ruby moon, I was getting worried." Eriol chuckled as he felt the heated gaze of his silver-haired companion upon him. " Come and sit down."

Skipping with glee, Ruby sat down beside her master, oblivious to Yue's stiff posture and the fact that the room's temperature is dropping at such a speed that frost is starting to cover the furnitures.

_Why did she have to sit so close to him? _Yue thought bitterly as he took another sip of tea, observing the non-existent gap between the two. Silence washed over the room, and with each passing second, the veins on a certain silver haired guardian grew bigger.

Twitch.

… …

Twitch.

… …

Sip.

… … Eriol smiled.

TWITCH.

He leaned a little closer towards Ruby.

"Ruby, more tea!" Yue almost barked the request as he slammed the poor cup onto the table. Startle, Ruby stood up hastily from her position on the couch, removing herself from her master's side. At this, Yue couldn't help but feel a little happier, contorting his face into a half smile as Ruby poured the tea. However, when violet met blue, the magician just smiled cheekily at his companion, resulting in one deathly glare directed his way.

_If only looks could kill ... ..._

Gulping nervously at the atmosphere, Ruby searched desperately for something to say. "Sooo, um, nice weather today huh?" Eriol snickered into his tea, not that would have helped to hide it at all. As for Yue, he just continued to glare at almost everything, blue or not, dead or alive, ignoring her question completely.

Ruby sighed, _WHAT is wrong with them today?_

Straightening her back, Ruby began to walk back towards her seat. Imagine her surprise when she felt her feet slip, on carpet no less, from under her on the first step. Yelping, eyes widen in shock, Ruby was rendered helpless as her body fell backwards. Ruby squeezed shut her eyes, preparing for a very painful connection of her behind and the floor. But, just as it so happens, it never came.

Instead, Ruby found her behind enveloped in something very warm, and soft … … and Yue's lap?

"EEEEEEEEk!!!!"

With her surface temperature immediately reaching boiling, Ruby attempted to escape the embarrassing position. All movements were futile though, as Yue wrapped his one arm around the squirming girl, securing her in an iron grasp.

"Now, about my mistress' invitation ……"

And the small patch of ice on the carpet went unnoticed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the couple strolled quietly through the back garden, a pair of midnight blue eyes observed them from the window. Under the setting sun, the pair truly looked perfect in every way, glowing with content. A chuckle formed as the boy remembered the events earlier today, especially at dinner … …

"_Ruby, more wine please."_

"_Yes Eriol-sama."_

_Yue looked up from his untouched dinner as the guardian poured her master some wine. He watched as Eriol smiled and thanked the girl, and she brightening up at the smile. His eyes narrowed, why couldn't that boy just get the wine himself? _

"_Oh and some more of this please."_

"_Okay, just a second."_

_He continued to watch as the girl served her master, fulfilling his every need. Just because he is her master ……_

_Eyes flashing with anger, Yue spoke as Ruby moved to fill Eriol's wine glass again._

"_Fill mine as well."_

_Curious, Ruby stopped and looked at her counterpart carefully, "But Yue, you don't drink ……" _

_Glare._

"_Ok, ok, I will."_

_Yue glanced over at the blue haired boy, a smirk gracing his features._

"_Could I get some napkins after you are done pouring Yue the wine?"_

_The smirk turned into a frown. He wasn't about to give up yet._

"_I would like some more mashed potatoes."_

"_But Yue, you d--…"_

"_Napkins, Ruby."_

"_Wait, more."_

"_Eh? More?" Eriol coughed slightly to hide his chuckle, and before he could even make an attempt at saying something else, he was interrupted._

"_And some more wine."_

_Raising an eyebrow, Eriol opened his mouth again, but ……_

"_Some more chicken as well."_

_With an amused expression, Eriol watched, quite helplessly, as Ruby stacked more and more food onto Yue's plate – which was full to begin with._

_And to think I thought he didn't like eating in his true form……_

"_More."_

"_Yue, eat before you ask again!!"_

Turning away from the window, the moonlight shone over the boy, reflecting off of his glasses, hiding his expression.

"My dear Yue, I maybe her master, but in the end, her heart belongs to you."

_It is maybe I, who should be jealous, of you……_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: woo, that was bad. But if it makes up for anything, I kept on thinking about another idea for a story, so that's kind of why this one is so, loose so to speak and everywhere at once.

However, in the next one I will make it up to you guys, and since it'll probably be a series, it'll be longer too.

You could still review, even if just to say how bad it was, I don't mind criticism.

I promise you won't get cursed or anything, really.


End file.
